Melodically Yours
by JayLuver
Summary: After Jay and Ellie are forced to live together- Jay's passion is discovered, his dislike for Ellie grows and he and Manny...you'll just have to read!
1. Not So Good Surprise

**/*….Melodically Yours….*\**

**Chapter 1- Not So Good Surprise**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi:TNG or its characters]**

My name is JayLuver for those who don't know. This is my second story on and I usually only write them dealing with Jay. Anyways the story is about Jay and Ellie, NO they aren't hooking up but they will be with other people. Hope you like it and please review/question-open to harsh ones too…

* * *

Facts

Jay works at Piano Palace that his childhood friend's dad owns His mom died when he was four Jay and Emma didn't happen/No one knows who did the paint and feathers Alex and Jay peacefully broke up when she move to the states It's the second semester of Senior year and italics are thoughts

* * *

….Back to the story….

"Jay, please don't go " the slim, brown-haired girl whined.

"I have to go. I promised my dad I'd meet him for dinner." Jay said getting out of the bed. "He said there was some surprise or something."

The girl stood up behind Jay in her shorts and tank hugging him from behind as he stretched. "Call me when it is over to tell me what happened." She said kissing his neck. Jay kissed the girls cheek, "bye Tori." Jay walked out of the townhouse into his orange civic blasting his music speeding to the other side of town.

_Ever since Alex left I became quite interested in my co-worker Tori. We work at Piano Palace together. She really isn't my type though. She's not an airhead, but she still isn't the smartest apple either. She's tall and slim with brown hair. She talks all the time making sure she pronounces clearly and professionally like everyone is watching her on T.V. Don't get me wrong, she's cute and sexier than Alex behind closed doors, but I go for girls with more edge and personality. What attracted me to her was her singing on day at work._

_

* * *

_

Flashback…

"_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight." Tori sat on the stool doing her homework singing the All American Rejects song. Jay listened taken in on how good she was. It was raining outside and they were the only ones in there. No one would want to buy an instrument or take lessons in this weather. She continued to sing the song into the next verse and back to the chorus again. Jay, interested in the tune, sat at the piano and played the chorus part. She finished the verse looking up at him. _

"_I did not know you could play the piano." She said over enthusiastically._

"_Why do you think I work here?" Jay said sounding a bit rude. _

"_Oh, I just thought since you started hanging here since you were five that you just got used to it." _

"_Well, yea. Me and the owners son always were here when he had to work and my dad wasn't home. We kind of taught ourselves how to play."_

"_Wow that is cool. So you can't read music or anything?"_

"_Nah, just play by ear."_

"_I love music. I want to sing when I'm older."_

_Jay nodded slowly and it got silent until she walked over and sat beside him in front of the piano lightly tapping the keys. "So what about you?" she asked._

"_What?" Jay asked not knowing what she meant._

"_Are you going to be a musician when you grow up?"_

"_Yeah right. I can't picture myself playing the piano for a living." Jay chuckled making it awkward when the girl starred up at him._

"_Tough guy, eh?" She smiled looking into his eyes._

_Jay turned his head and began to tap the keys like she did before. "What do you mean?"_

"_There's a lot of guys like you at the institute where I go to school at. Love music but have to big of an ego to show it."_

"_Hey now, wait a minute. I could show it if I wanted to. Its just…a personal thing." They laughed at how naughty that sounded._

"_um hmm, sure." She smiled at him. Jay smiled back kissing her._

_...End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Although we're close and I like her, she likes to hear herself talk sometimes and I just want to scream SHUT UP! Anyways, before I went home with Tori, my dad told me that after work to meet him at Lone Star. There was going to be a surprise. I'm actually kind of interested. One, because we NEVER go out to eat.(Unless you include nachos at his bar he works at.) Two, he doesn't talk all chipper like he did on the phone saying 'surprise' and 'be on time Jayson!' And three, because he usually doesn't bother me whatever the case may be.

Jay arrived at work not bothering to change out his work shirt. He was so tired from work-and Tori- that he just wanted to see the 'surprise' and go to bed. He walked in and asked where Andrew Hogart was sitting. The waiter walked to the table and saw his dad waiving his hand over with a big grin on his face, similar to Jay's. He was sitting in front of some lady and a red head. Jay smirked wondering what this was about and next thing he knew, He standing in front of Ellie Nash and her mom.

[Ellie POV]

_I don't believe this. Here I am with my mom in this western restaurant waiting for my moms 'new boyfriend's' son to come. I'm so angry she would do this to my dad. He's only been gone for two years and she wants to start dating. (sigh) I wonder if I want the quesadillas or the Cesar salad…_

[No POV]

"Jay?!"

"Nash?" Jay hadn't seen Ellie since Sean left. She still looked the same, torch hair and all.

"Wait you two know each other?" Andrew asked.

"Yea, Drew I remember him. From that party a while back." Ellie's mom noted.

_Wait, a party? Oh, that homecoming party Sean and Ellie threw when she moved in with him. Ha! I remember her give Sean the ol' slap around. "_Dad, what's going on?"

"Well, this is what the surprise is. Me and Caroline, we've been dating and decided why not take it to the next level?"

"You're getting married?!" Ellie and Jay say in unison.

"No, of course not. But we are moving in together."

"What?!" They say together again.

"But mom, what about da-"

"Eleanor don't!" Caroline snarled at her. "So, Jay. It's very nice to meet you."

Jay looked at the dark eyed women raising his eyebrow.

**Authors Note: I will be going back and forth between POV and narration. POV will be in italics and mainly will be Jay's unless I say otherwise…oh and please review!**

**-JayLuver 3**


	2. Not Gonna Work

**/*….Melodically Yours….*\**

**Chapter 2- 'Not Gonna Work'**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi:TNG or its characters]**

[Sunday]

"_Stupid Fucking room." _Jay threw the box on the floor. So far he only had a dresser, bed, and night stand in his room- which was next to Ellie's room. It was bare, because his dad hadn't finished moving. _"I definitely wasn't helping him move. I shouldn't even have to be here. Now I have to share a bathroom and on top of that- give her rides to and from school." _

Jay lay on the bare mattress as his dad walked in. "There's the rest of the things you'll need for tonight. We'll go back and get the other stuff tomorrow after school."

"Yea, I don't think I'm going tomorrow. I feel a cold coming on."

"Or you're just being selfish- it's spring. If you stay home Ellie won't get a ride to school."

"Good. Besides, it's not like she needs me. She can just go to school the way she did before anyhow."

"Jay, shut the shit, alright? You're taking her to school and that's that." Andrew said pointing his finger at him. Jay got up off the bed as Ellie and Caroline walked in. "And if I don't?" Jay got in his face.

"You really want to find out?" Andrew said stepping up to him. Jay grabbed his keys off the nightstand and walked to the front door. "Be home at 11!" His dad yelled after him.

Jay parked his car in front of the ravine. He pulled his phone out and called Alex.

"Hey punk. How's the move?" She answered the phone.

"Horrible, I have to share a bathroom and our rooms are right next to each other."

"Oh no Jay! Your life is over." Alex laughed into the phone.

"Seriously though, like being her chauffer isn't enough. And her mom better pay me for this crap too." Jay said starting his car back up.

"Well, venting is not gonna work. Besides, you never do that."

"I know, but yelling with my dad will only end up worse for me. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Whatever. Don't you have big mouth Tori to talk to?" Alex commented

"What? I could never talk to her like I do to you and she's just someone to hang with."

"Correction- she's just someone to bang with."

"Speaking of that, when can I come see you?" Jay said smiling.

"Unh Unh. You're not coming to play games with me. Plus, it costs a lot to come from Toronto to New Mexico."

"I guess. We'll I'm going to work. Talk to you later Lex."

"Have fun!" She said hanging up.

* * *

"Hey babe. What took you so long? I was worried." Tori greeted Jay.

"I told you I had to move today." Jay shook her off of him.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, you'll be here by yourself today because I have singing lessons on Landing Street."

"Whatever." Jay replied looking through the to-do list.

"Mr. Schaffer said you can close early after the teacher shows up to buy a piano."

"Umm." Jay grunted.

"And he said to help her put it in the car and you'll have to assemble it for her tomorrow. Then he had to go. He says he has some delivery at his store in Montreal-"

"_Shut-up_." Jay thought as she kept talking. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car horn. Outside was a black-haired boy with a white button shirt. "Who is that?" He asked Tori.

"That's me friend from class. He's giving me a ride." She kissed him on the cheek causing Jay to wince. "Call me later babe."

Jay sat at the counter reading a car magazine. His stomach started speaking to him, so he went to the employee closet to get his lunch. "_This lady needs to hurry so I can go home._" The door opened, but Jay was too busy getting his food to hear it.

"Excuse me? Anyone here?" The girl asked walking in. "I wanted to see if you were still giving lessons?"

"Yeah, but we don't take walk-ins." Jay said turning around.

"Oh, hey Jay." Manny smiled.

"Um, hey, was sup?" Jay replied going over to the counter.

"A lot. Ashley moved to London and now our band is short a piano player."

"So you're trying to learn to play? I didn't know you were in Craig's band."

"Yeah, I sing. Although I totally hate it."

"Why is that? Don't you want to be famous?" Jay laughed mocking her video walking over to the other room.

"Funny, but I just guessed when Ashley left we would get back together." She said following him

"And?"

"He's dating Ellie. Their not together, but definitely seeing each other. He says he just needs someone to talk to and cope with."

"That is absolute bullshit."

"I know." Manny looked up at Jay wondering why she was telling him her business. Knowing Jay he would probably use it against her or tell everyone.

"Ellie is so annoying. She always wants to control people, but whine and get depressed when she can't have her way. She's like a manipulative brat."

"I didn't know you and Ellie even spoke." Manny sat down in front of the piano.

"Speak?! We friggin live together. My dad and her mom have been talking and hanging for sometime and last week decided we move in together today. Also, she used to date Cameron"

"Wow, she's ruining everyone's life as we speak."

Jay laughed at her sitting down next to her. "So, here's the appointment book," Jay opened it in front of her. "We give lessons Monday through Friday from five to six-thirty or seven to eight-thirty."

"Monday through Thursday is good. We usually have gigs on the weekend."

"Which shift would you like?" He asked writing down her name.

"It depends. Who's teaching me?"

"Well, my gir- I mean co-worker gives the lessons from five to six-thirty while I run the store and then I give lessons from seven to eight-thirty."

"Seven sounds good," Manny stood up, "See you tomorrow Jay." She smiled walking out.

* * *

[The House]

"So, how are things going so far with the move?" Craig asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"I really don't know. Since Jay's moved in today he's been gone. But ever since we were told about it they've been coming over for dinner and he's been dead silent." Ellie replied looking up at him.

"So I guess he hates it."

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "I just hate it, because she's doing this to my dad. But I don't know what his problem is. My mom said he hasn't seen his mom since he was three and doesn't even remember her."

"Wow,"

"Yeah. But me and Jay never really got along, when I was with Sean and everything." She said picking at her black nail polish.

Craig looked up from the sheet of paper. "Enough about Sean, lets finish working on new songs since we don't have a keyboard anymore."

"What are we going to do about that?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. We should pray for a new keyboard and hope Manny can pull it off." Craig laughed. The door bell rung causing Ellie and Craig to look at the door. "Whose that?" Craig asked.

"I don't know probably Jay." Ellie got up walking over to the door.

"Delivery to a 54367 Concord Street?"

"Yes that's here."

"Here you are. Sign here." The delivery guy handed Ellie papers to sign. "Thanks here you are." He pulled in a big rectangular box. "Have a nice day."

Craig closed the door. "What the hell is that?"

"It says Andrew Hogart on it. Must be a table I guess."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"He's been nice. The least we can do is put it together for him."

* * *

A white haired lady came into the store. "Hi, Mrs. Goldman. What brings you here?" Jay forced a smile to the schools music teacher.

"I'm here to pick up the new piano." She said smiling back at him.

"Oh really. I didn't know that was you. Here I'll take it outside for ya." Jay got up lifting the box.

"Now, your manager told me I would get assistance tomorrow on assembling it."

"Yes. And since it's at the school I'll come by after to put it together."

"Well, I was wondering if you can come by before the end of the day so my class will be able to use. We're starting the new semester tomorrow and I wanted to get right on track."

"Okay when do you want me to come by?" He said putting the box in her van.

"What do you have fourth period?""Free period."

"Then that should be fine."

"Okay." Jay waved her off. He put up his middle finger when she was out of sight. _"Old bag." _Jay thought closing the store to head home.

"I guess god answered our prayer." Craig said looking down at the keyboard.

"I guess…but it isn't even ours. It's Andrew's."

"El, you said he's been nice to you. I'm sure he'll let us use it. Besides, he's always at the bar working when does he even have time to play the piano?"

"What the hell?" Jay walked in seeing Craig and Ellie.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Who told you to touch my keyboard?" Jay asked smoke coming out of his ears.

"Wait, this is yours?" Craig asked.

"Uh, it's not yours is it?" He remarked.

"Look Jay calm down okay. We were just-"

"I don't care! It doesn't have your name on it so you shouldn't be opening it."

"It doesn't have your friggin name on it either it's your dads!" Craig yelled back.

"My dads name, meaning his credit card, dumbass."

"Okay," Ellie said getting between them. "Calm down, seriously. Jay, Craig and I thought it was the new table your dad ordered so we were going to put it together for him."

"Whatever. Like I said it wasn't yours so you had no business touching my keyboard," Jay picked it up. "I wish it was a snake to bite your ass." He looked at Craig slamming the door to his room."

Ellie looked at Craig. "This is not gonna work."

* * *

**So sorry it took so long. I'm on vacation and I had the chapter saved on my computer at home. I just decided to retype it. I'll post again in a week when I get back home. Please Review.**

**3 JayLuver**


	3. Move, If You Wanna

**/*….Melodically Yours….*\**

**Chapter 3- "Move, if you Wanna"**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi:TNG or any of the songs/bands]**

"Move out of my way!"

"No! I was here first and you know it." Ellie screamed back at Jay in the doorway of the bathroom.

"You've been in here doing your make-up for fifteen minutes!" Jay said keeping her from shutting the door. "School starts in twenty and I haven't even gotten a shower!"

"Oh well, you should've gotten up earlier and if you weren't out so late last night you could have." Ellie said putting on her make-up.

"Listen, I have a hangover, I haven't had breakfast and I need to get in the shower to get to school. So for the last time, move!"

Ellie put down her eyeliner and looked at Jay, "No." Jay walked into the bathroom, wrapping his arm around Ellie's stomach and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down." She said as he put her in the hallway and ran to shut the door to the bathroom before she could get back in. "I need to do my make-up!" She yelled. Jay threw her make-up bag out the door and slammed it snickering with her make-up all over the floor.

Jay showered and dressed in ten minutes with enough time for breakfast. He put on his hat and grabbed his jacket walking into the kitchen.

"Good you're ready. Let's go so I have time to talk to Marco." She said eating her last bite of toast.

"Where's the food?" Jay asked looking at empty plates.

"All gone, I ate the last four slices. Oh yeah- your dad went to sleep, but he said make sure you pay him back in cash for the keyboard ASAP."

"Whatever," Jay angrily grabbed his keys. They walked out the one story home into the breeze of winter air that l brushed against their faces. They got into the car and Jay immediately turned on the heat and headed for school.

"I had no idea you could play the piano." Ellie said looking at Jay.

""Buckle up." He said sighing. He really wasn't in the mood to talk on an empty stomach.

"I've never seen you play before, how come?"

Jay looked over at her. _She could be pretty nice when she wants to be, I still don't like her though. _"My mom used to play, before she died. It's just something I like to keep to myself."

"Oh," Ellie said ending the conversation. She turned on the radio attempting to end the awkward silence.

"Eww, that the hell is that?" Jay said turning the station.

"Hello?! The Fray. You think this is music?!" She pointed to the radio.

"Hello?," he mocked. "It's Gym Class Heroes and I'm listening to what I want on my radio."

Ellie shrugged him off changing back to 'You Found Me'

Jay sighed changing it back to his station. Ellie smiled changing it again. The two both started hitting buttons on the radio until it landed on the station playing Linkin Park, which they both liked. They sat listening to the song for just about ten seconds, when Ellie decided to change back to The Fray. Jay looked over at her shaking his head. "And to think I was gonna drive you home."

"Wait, you're not?"

"Nope. I'm leaving during study hall and lunch. Picking up Tori from school." He winked over at her.

"So I have to walk home, in the cold?"

"I'm sure Manning will give you a ride. You'd like that wouldn't you?" He smirked at her.

"Ugh," she turned the music up louder.

Jay started humming the song and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat given off from the piano.

"I thought you didn't like this song." Ellie unbuckled her seat belt as Jay parked.

"I do now," He smiled making his way into the school.

* * *

The bell rung ending second period and Jay quickly made his way to his locker to get his jacket. He was almost there, when Manny blocked his path. _Dammit! I'll never make it out of here without getting caught._..

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'll be like ten minutes late tonight. I have to catch the bus."

Jay starred at her completely clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"The lessons. You're giving me lessons tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah, tonight almost forgot. Okay see you then." He said slowly walking around her as he heard the one minute warning bell for third period.

"O-kay?" Manny said feeling awkward.

Jay hurried to his locker trying to get his keys and jacket before the hall monitor came in the hall. _Great job Jay. You're going to get caught, you should've put them in your pocket. _Jay's phone started to vibrate, it was probably Tori texting him. He opened his locker-

"Jason! Yoo-hoo Mr. Hogart!"

Jay looked to see Mrs. Goldman waving at him. "Hurry in and put my piano together for me Jason."

_Oh man, _Jay thought_, once again Jay, a task has slipped your mind. Okay, think. You could just walk away like you didn't hear her and lose your job or handle your responsibility. Shit! That's not even a hard decision. I'll just hurry up and get it done and pick up Tori from school. _

Jay grabbed his tool belt out of his locker and walked inside passing by Mrs. Goldman who smiled up at him. The lady was barely five feet. It was a small classical chestnut piano. All it really needed was the legs and top to be put on. But Jay still had to tune it, which could take a while.

Two minutes until the bell for third period to end would ring. Jay had lost track of time when his drill needed batteries and it took him ten minutes to find a teacher that had some. That which had made him completely forget about Tori. The bell rung and Jay had just finished setting the piano where Mrs. Goldman wanted it, when the class started to creep in. Ellie came in chatting with Marco, Craig and Jimmy and Manny who followed closely on Manning's toes.

"Jay what are you doing?" Ellie asked.

"What's it look like red? I'm putting Mrs. Goldman's piano together."

Jay dusted it off with a rag and started tuning it. God did he love the feeling of the keys on a classical piano. He shook the thought feeling pathetic and started humming the song he and Ellie heard earlier on the radio. Jay played around on the keys until he found the right notes that matched the beat. He was so determined to get it right that he started to mumble the words.

"Um excuse me, Mr. Hogart?"

Jay turned and saw the class and Mrs. Goldman looking at him.

"Oh, my bad."

"No, no it's fine. It sounded really nice." She assured him.

_Gosh she's so caring. _"Thanks?"

"Mr. Hogart," she said walking towards him, "what class do you have this period?"

"Lunch." _oh shit. I have to call Tori. I know she's pissed by now. It's been over an hour._

"How would you like to join my class this period?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of like to eat."

"Surely you can eat during study hall. Ever since Ms. Kerwin moved to London, only Craig and Marco can somewhat play the piano when they aren't playing guitar." Jay thought about it, _this lady is really desperate for me to join, well, I don't blame her. I would make this class look a hell of a lot better. _"And I'm certain a twenty dollar tip can convince you." She added whispering.

"Okay, sure." Jay shrugged.

"I didn't know he would be that good." Craig whispered to Ellie.

"Me either. He just heard that song this morning."

"Well, he has to be since he's the one giving me lessons." Manny barged in whispering too.

"Jay? He's the one giving you lessons?" Ellie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yup. I'm going tonight." She said picking her nails.

"Well, that's good. Hopefully you can get the basics by next month for the Valentines Day Dance." Craig smiled at Manny patting her on her leg. Manny smiled back making Ellie jealous.

* * *

The bell rung and Jay hurried out of the class to his car. He drove out of the parking lot over to Tori's school. He called and texted her, but she didn't answer or reply. _Yup, she's pissed. _He sped to the college parking his car on the curb. The parking lot was filled with cars and teens and adults. _Wow, I didn't know so many older people in Toronto went to the Performing Arts Institute. _Jay found Tori on the steps looking at everyone outside the building. He casually walked up to her. "I had no idea so many people went to Briar Institute?" He said looking at the crowd of people.

"They're parents Jay, not students." She said coldly.

"Oh. Why are they here?" He looked at her.

"There was a recital today. For the music department. That's why I wanted you to come. I prepared for weeks, writing a song for you and- you missed it."

"My bad Tor, but I had the thing with the teacher and she asked me to-"

"Forget it Jay. It doesn't matter. It's not like my parents wanted to come, I don't know what I was thinking to depend on someone still in high school." She said walking away. Jay ran after her trying to make peace, after all, she was his only hope for making it into this school, hopefully.

* * *

Please, Please, Please review. I know Im not the quickest at updating but a PMS(post more soon) will do me fine even if you're just passing through.

(JayLuver) ;}


	4. Face Down

**/*….Melodically Yours….*\**

**Chapter 4- Face Down**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi:TNG or its characters]**

Jay and Tori sat on the basement couch making out. Jay rubbed on her thigh making her moan into his mouth. "Jay, wait. Stop." She pulled away standing up. "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Oh trust me, I can finish."

"No you can't, because I'm leaving soon."

"Why it's only seven?" Jay asked following Tori into the store.

"I know babe, but I have a lot of homework." She frowned at him. "Plus, I have to check my voice-mail to see if any companies called."

"Companies?" Jay walked up to her kissing her neck.

"Yes, from the recital today. It wasn't just a school concert Jay, it was to network. Get a job after I graduate."

"Oh, that's cool." He ignored her holding her from behind.

"Jay seriously," she pushed him off turning around. "We need to get this together. I might be moving to California. You know I want to sing, so we need to find a good college for you in L.A. and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. We're going to California?" Jay asked stuttering.

"yes,"

"We as in me and you?" Jay gestured between them.

"You and Me Yes." She corrected him. Jay starred at her like she was crazy. "You are coming with me right? I could use a producer to help make beats for my first album. And my parent's can't wait for me to move out." She hugged him. Jay rested his chin on her head still in complete shock from the thought. _I haven't thought about a future with Tori- or any girl for that matter. Geez, I don't even plan on going to a school in the U.S., I was just going to go for the summer to visit Alex in New York, but come back to go to Briar Institute. _"Yeah. I guess."

"Well, that's a good plan, don't you think? Anyways, Im going home to plan out our future." She got on her toes to kiss Jay and left to catch the bus home.

Thirty minutes later…

Jay was at the front desk asleep. He locked the door so he didn't have to be bothered while he took his nap.

"Jay! Jay, wake up!" Manny knocked on the glass door waking Jay up. He slowly got up stretching and walked over to the door.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry. I missed the bus so I had to walk." Manny walked in. Jay locked the door behind her. "Why are you locking the door?"

"So no one robs us. We're going downstairs where my piano is." Jay said as Manny followed him.

"Oh, you have your own piano?" They got downstairs in the basement. "I have two, this is my classical one I teach with and my other one is at my house which is a keyboard." He sat down at it dusting it off.

"That's cool. So you make beats?"

"Sometimes, when I'm not actually learning how read music."

"Wait you don't know how to read music?"

"I'm not a scale kind of guy, but I've learned to teach beginners- I have a certificate." Jay smirked at her being cocky. Manny giggled. "So you don't know any songs?"

"I said I don't how to read music, not how to play." He began playing Bach.

Jay and Manny practiced for two hours. She learned the scales, two songs and passed two mini quizzes Jay gave her. Now Jay was fooling around playing any song that she thought of.

"Okay, Just Dance by Lady GaGa." Jay played the beat on the piano making Manny and him laugh.

"Wow, time flew it's already 8:30." Manny said.

"Don't you have to get home?" Jay asked sitting on the couch.

"My parent's think I'm at the movies with Emma. They're so stupid."

"Oh yeah, why you say that?" Manny sat down beside him. "Because we don't even talk anymore. When I joined the band, we just went separate ways. I'm closer to Marco. He's like my girlfriend now."

"Eww. No comment on that one." Jay made a face.

"Stop with your gay phobia." Manny patted his leg. Her arm rested on his knee. Jay looked up at her raising his eyebrow. Manny quickly moved it blushing. "Sorry." Jay smirked looking at her form the corner of his eye. "It's cool. Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure." They got up leaving.

Jay drove up to the apartment complex. "Thanks Jay. You really made my day."

"I get that a lot from girls." Jay chuckled. Manny slapped Jay on the arm laughing. She unbuckled her seat belt. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Jay said.

"Oh yeah." Manny reached into her pocket and gave Jay ten dollars. He left his hand out waiting. "I drove you home."

"You offered."

"You accepted." Jay argued.

Manny reached over giving Jay a kiss on the cheek. "There's your tip." She blushed getting out and going into the complex.

"Wow," Jay said. "I gotta give rides more often."

Jay got home at 8:45 to find his dad sitting on the couch. "Dad what are you doing? Why aren't you at work." Jay took his jacket off.

"I don't think 'm opening tonight. I only have one bartender able to work."

"Why don't you bar tend? It's your club." Jay sat beside his stress out dad.

"I though about that. But I have some guys from a new beer company coming to make a contract with me and I have to meet with them."

"I'll do it. You have to have the club live to prove that your bar is a good place to sell their beer."

Andrew looked at his soon suspiciously. "Okay, but what's in it for you?"

"I owe you for the keyboard." Jay smirked.

"Fine, be ready in ten." Jay went in his room and put on a white button down shirt, black slacks and a skull belt. He combed his hair back, put his cap on and sprayed cologne. His dad only let Jay go to his club a couple of times. The last time he went, he was 15, and Jay saw the hottest girls in Ontario. This time he was 17 and he was going to get a number. They got to the club at nine just in time to open it up. Jay put on his apron and bar tended, while his dad waited for the VIP to show up.

As Jay cleaned the glasses, he watched his dad in the VIP section with the people from the new beer company. There were girls all over them and they were doing coke. His dad was really out of it and if Jay weren't there to run the club, the place would probably fall apart. Jay was furious and couldn't wait to talk to his dad. But he knew he would be upset if he ruined this deal with him.

It was 3:30, the place was cleaned up and the employees were leaving. Jay carried his dad to the car making sure he locked the club up.

"Dad I can't believe you're too high to even function."

"Shut it Jay. I don't need you babysitting me."

"Well I am."

"Shut it!" Jay kept quiet and didn't say anything the rest of the way home. When they got to the house, Andrew fell out the car. Jay rushed over to the passenger side to help him up. "Get off me, I got it." He stumbled into the house making a lot of noise. Caroline and Ellie came into the living room awakened by the noise.

"Dad let me help you to your room." Jay grabbed his arm.

"No, leave me alone." He pushed Jay into the wall. Jay pushed him back making him fall to the floor.

"What is up with you? You get fucking high out of nowhere and you won't even listen to me. Yet you wonder why I act the way I do?""You put your hands on me again, then we are going to have serious problems." He said getting in Jay's face.

"Drew, please, let's just call it a night." Caroline said.

"Yeah Drew call it a night." Jay smiled at him. Drew turned about to go in his room. "Wouldn't want Carrie to see your true colors now anyways."

"Please Jay don't." Caroline insisted.

"Why don't you mind your business." Jay commented. Drew turned around bringing his hand with him. He slapped Jay with the back of his hand hard. Jay fell into the wall. He pushed himself off pushing his dad, who quickly knocked Jay over landing three punches on Jay.

"Drew stop!" Caroline yelled holding Ellie. She was in so much shock all she could do was watch. "Stop it please!"

Drew stopped realizing what he was doing. He looked down at Jay who pushed him off and ran into his room.

Jay heard Caroline and Drew talking, but drowned them out lying in his bed. He had a black eye and a cut cheek . This didn't surprise Jay, because he's done worse.

"Jay?" Ellie came into Jay's room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Jay mumbled his back towards her. Ellie walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay." Jay scoffed and turned over to sit up and face her.

"How do I look?" Jay squinted at her. She could tell there was still rage in his eyes, which scared her.

"Not so good." Ellie gave a sincere look. Jay just frowned at the thought of his face. Caroline peeked in Jay's room, "Can I join?"

"Sure, why not?" Jay offered her to sit on the bed too. "As long as Rocky doesn't."

"He's sleep. Jay, your dad is sorry. Trust me."

"I want to believe it. But he's been this way before. And the fact that it was as long as five years ago kills me.""You may not know this. But I met your dad at a rehab clinic I went to two years ago. We've been friends since. I've seen your dad high and drunk and he's seen me drunk. I know the real him and I know when the drugs take over. So just trust me. You have to be in that place to understand. By tomorrow he'll be okay and realize what he did to you. He loves you."

"I know and I do understand. I've known him when he went from being sober to high to sober again. But he promised me, after he wasn't sober when my mom died and he became sober when he got some chick pregnant. He promised it would just be me and him no matter what." Jay slumped feeling uncomfortable talking to them.

"Oh, I see." Caroline stated.

Ellie looked at Jay understanding where he was coming from. "Jay, It's hard for me as it is for you. My mom hasn't been with anyone but my dad and her being with your dad while mine is gone is upsetting. But you should want your dad happy, like I want my mom."

Jay sighed getting tired, "Whatever." Ellie and Caroline got up to go back to sleep.

"Jay?" Caroline stopped. "What happened to the pregnant chick?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "She lost it after three months. She did coke too."

* * *

It was 4:30 and Jay was wide-awake. He couldn't sleep and for the past half hour he starred into space thinking. He started to think of his mom and shook it off pulling out his phone. He got three numbers form the club and he needed to talk to someone quick before he started to think again. _Hmm, should I call Ginger with the freckles, Holly with the big boobs or Natalia from Brazil? There probably all wasted anyway. Maybe Tori? _Jay continued to scroll through the phone and hit send on the familiar name.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Lexi, are you busy?"

Jay stayed up the whole night talking to Alex. She was the only one who knew about the other side of his dad and the only one who could really open up to. It was now seven and Jay was getting dressed. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at his face. The cut on his check had faded, but his eye was now blue.

"I have some good foundation that could hide that." Ellie came in the bathroom looking at him in the mirror.

"Don't I look bad enough?!" Jay cried.

"Seriously, Jay. I can help." she grabbed his chin.

"No! Cut it out. You're gonna make me ugly!" Jay tried to get her off him. She sat him down on the toilet and put the foundation on his eye.

"There, it looks a little better." Jay stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. You could still tell it was black and blue, but the ring wasn't as big.

* * *

Ellie sat with Craig and Marco during music class. Jay was at the other table with Manny and Jimmy talking about the Valentines Day dance coming up.

"And he kept hitting him?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Jay was in shock just as much as we were."

"Has his dad done it before?" Craig asked.

"He said he did after his mom had died."

"That makes since though. My dad got angry too after he and my mom divorced. Maybe his dad just went back to a place that he was at before."

"I think Jay pushed him there. He didn't want to bothered. Craig, maybe you can talk to him? You understand, like my mom said to him you don't really know unless you've been there." Ellie asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like he's the open up kind of guy. Besides, I thought you didn't like him?" Craig stated. Ellie shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why she cared so much about Jay either. She nodded her head over to Jay telling Craig to talk to him. Craig got up and walked over to their table where they were doing a worksheet on notes.

"No. Unh unh. I don't do dances." Jay said to Manny.

"Oh come on Jay. It's Valentines Day there has to be someone you have a crush on." Manny shook him.

"No. I have a gir-"

"Jay." Craig interrupted him.

"What up Manning?" Jay turned to face him.

"I just wanted to say I understand completely what you're going through and if you need someone- Im here." Craig patted him on the shoulder. Jay looked at Craig's hand then at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Craig what are you saying?" Manny asked confused.

"I know what happened last night Jay, Ellie told me." Jay's face turned from confused to furious in point nine seconds. He shoved Craig out of his way and marched over to Ellie and Marco's table.

"Where do you get off telling them my business?" Jay got in her face.

Ellie stood up. "It's my business too Jay. I was there and Craig can help you, he understands."

"Help me what?!" Jay yelled. The class got up and looked. Mrs. Goldman walked over to see what was going on.

"He's been in your shoes Jay, just talk to him." Ellie whispered.

"How the fuck is he going to help me?! And why the fuck do I need fucking help?!" Jay screamed irritated that not only her friends knew something was wrong, but the class did too.

"Mr. Hogart! Please settle down." Mrs. Goldman warned him.

"I'm not settling shit down, until I find out what emo boy's bitch ass is going do solve?" Jay turned to face him.

"Slow down Jay. It's not even that serious."

"Excuse you. It must be serious if you think you had the nerve to confront me about it." At this point, there was no calming Jay down. He was annoyed and upset that Ellie told his business and the class was now in it too.

"Im just trying to help Jay! Don't blame Ellie it's not her fault for what he did!"

Jay bit his lip trying to hold back his anger, but it got the best of him. He shoved Craig into the drum set making a loud noise. Mrs. Goldman went across the hall to get Mr. Perino. The class stood around them hooping and hollering. Craig got up and punched Jay in the stomach. He tackled Craig knocking over equipment and strikes him in his mouth cutting his lip. Craig mushed Jay back pushing him off and punching him square in nose. Mr. Perino and Mr. Armstrong came in and separated the boys. "I'm sending you boys to the principal's office."

* * *

Please review. This is the longest chapter I've done and this wasn't supposed to be the ending. I'll post again as soon as I can.

=} JayLuver


End file.
